To The New World! Revised version
by System074kU
Summary: If you were a One Piece fan, what would you wish for? As for Enigma, he want to go to the OP world but... When he was already there, he believes that everything was just a dream. What will convince him that he is in the new world? What kind of development would he have? Would he ever decide to go back? [OCxLuffy] [Shounen AI] [Quite confused on what to rate]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, if your wondering why i made a revised version of TO THE NEW WORD then ask the original author of it. I dont want to trouble myself of thinking of it. Since this is a revised version, it means some parts of the story changed. I added up some characters and some facts. And please dont expect too much from me, im just like the girl who wrote this fic, she just had some personal problems thats why she BEGGED me to write this. Although i dont have any writing talent, ill do my best to exceed your expectations. After reading this chapter, please leave a review. Im open to any opinions and willing to improve. I dont think i have anything to say anymore so ill just end my note here...**

**A/N: Ill only say this once, one piece is not owned by anyone except for Mr. Oda Eiichiro. Some characters are owned by JuneBinoya and me.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**[Normal]**

Today is just like the every normal days that are spent by everyone. People interact with each other and do their daily routine like talking to friends, exercising, strolling around the city, visit their loved one's, etc., leaving their home for awhile. Well, as for one peculiar person who is different from others, a raven haired teen who is now watching his computer with his eyes eyes that looked swollen from all the watching shed tears while eating off his nails in his dark isolated room.

_'Thank you... For loving me!'_ with his last breath, he tearfully thanked his friends and family while dying with a smile on his face. Luffy, who was listening to Ace all along, cried horribly out loud but before that would happen...

"**GUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS NONSENSE?!**" then the teen punched the screen of his computer and continuously kicked its unit system until it caused electrical disturbance. The electric shock didn't effect him but the events that he saw was more than enough to break his heart to pieces. He hit his head on the wall multiple times until he decided to run away and leave.

_Thus, the day of a particular otaku started..._

* * *

**[Enigma]**

Stupid and overly depressed, that's how i can explain myself today. Who am i? I am who i am, but the sarcasm aside, my name is Ichiyami Enigma at your service but cannot serve now for i am feeling unwell and eloped with my sadness. Wanna know why? Well, its because of the gravity of the earth that rotates its own axis. HA! HAHAHA! HA HA! Ha... Alright, it sounds stupid but its because i watched this anime called One Piece and I watched the Impel Down arc and Marine Ford 2 days without eating or sleeping. Huh? Why am i crying? Im not! Well, you see... Uwwaaaa! My favorite character just died! I would have handled everything but Ace made a mistake and turned his back. Though i cant blame the guy. I would've done the same if someone is bad mouthing the people i respect. Ha! I would've done worse than he did! I will ***TTTOOOOOOOOTTT*** until he ***TTTOOOOOOOOTTT*** and ***TTTOOOOOOTTT***... To bad the author is censoring my language, i bet everyone would puke and begged to kill them insted. But of course, its a joke.

This very fact saddens me gradually. Its quite rare for me to have a favorite character and now? **HE DIES! QWERQWERQWERFDSDFS!** Oh how i want to get a death note and write a certain mangaka's name. And everyone knows who it is. And its bad if i name him, this fic might be banned. I must admit i shouldnt have watched this arc but im an otaku! It would be a disgrace if i dont face this kind of situation and jump over to another arc. Masochist? No! Its just i cant do that thing.

_I hate this feeling..._

_I hate this life..._

_I hate myself..._

And here i am strolling around the cold dark night while my tears fell again in my swelling eyes. Tssss, im such a drama queen.. Wait, im a male, so its a king then? If you're asking why im here, well you already know. My computer suddenly sparked then burned my whole house. I actually have no regrets. That's what Ace said right? Live your life without regrets. But actually, im starting to worry about my rare anime collections and some documents. Damn, maybe i should turn back now.

"Hmmmm..."

I stopped and looked around to check my surroundings. When i was able to scan the whole area, im quite sure of something.

"Hmmmm... Mysterious trees, sounds of insects and the creepy gust of the wind. Yup, im quite sure of my conclusion. I am probably lost in a perfect horror setting." i said with a calm voice. It took some minutes to re-think of my situation that made my eyes widen in realization.

"**WHAAAAAT?! IM LOST IN A CREEPY FOREST?!**" I panicked and tried to find the way i used but because of my 'too-deep-thinking' i dont remember a thing about walking into this place.

What the? How did i end up getting lost in the forest? Why is there a forest in the city in the first place? Dont tell me im a direct descendant of Roronoa Zoro? Wait, it would be cool f i am- **WAIT! NO! STOP THINKING NONSENSE!** I still have to fins a way outta here...

I pulled off my phone from my left pocket and checked if there's any signal but unfortunately for me, im the Mr. unlucky today. Theres no signal detected. I sighed and returned the phone back to the pocket. I am so screwed. I took 18 hours walking just to get lost. Urgh, today is really not my lucky day. I wonder whats the date? Im gonna write it down and celebrate it every year. **ENIGMA'S REALLY UNLUCKY DAY!** And ill make sure to highlight it on my calendar. I took the diary out of my coat and checked my planner (its at the other side of the diary).

"Ahhhh! That's why..." I returned my dairy back to where it truly belongs. Lol.

Now i know why im so unlucky today. Realizing this i scratched my head. Today is totally meant to be unlucky... For it is Friday the 13th. Go my people! Fear the upcoming danger ahead of you! Hahaha. No wonder why i don't have any schedules today. Specially when the society fears this day. I sighed and continued to walk south. No home, no signal and nothing to do, so maybe a little adventure wont hurt.

"_Its a silent night, a lonely night_

_the wind coldly blows unto my skin like i am no vulnerable_

_the sounds of my heart beat reaches to my ears but does it reach you?_

_My love, my life, my eternity_

_Why have you decided to leave me unprotected?_

_Am i really not in your concern? Or is it that you already forgotten?_

_I hate this love, i hate this life..._

_I should have turned into my non existence_

_and continued to walk the paths of darkness._

_But before i leave, i have words to tell you_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_your the happiness that brightens my grey sky_

_you never know dear, how much my love to you_

_but now you left me in the darkness, afraid._"

then i felt sad after citing the poem. I actually made that but im not quite sure why i always say that when im in trouble or i feel confused. i continued to walk while wishing that i wont encounter anything like entities and scary things.

* * *

**FINALLY,** i found my way out of that forest and found a abandoned street. I thought there was something scary going to happen in there. I thank god that im not that unlucky. And good thing that im not a descendant of that Marimo. hehehe.

I decided to take the left side of the road and again wondered with my thoughts. Poor Luffy, it must be hard for him to accept this. But yeah, i know he's okay. Its all because of my spoiler nakama's. If you wonder what happened to them, they are just being tied upside down in the base and was stripped naked. That's all, nothing bad. But lets go back to the topic. The pain of loosing someone is beyond dead. Some couldn't accept this fact and kills themselves. Some just accepts it but deep inside it hurts. And some...

"Looses their minds because of trying to accept the fact that they lost their loved ones. But no matter who the person is, intelligent or brainless, no one can escape the clutches of insanity..." I then continued to walk the endlessly silent road. Makes me remember the movie 'The Road'. Not really scary but i cant help but be scared.

**GRUUUUU~!**

GRUU? Could it be...

**GRUUUUU~!**

Uh-oh... This isnt good. Not now please? I know i didn't eat the whole 2 days but please, not now. Pleeeeaaasssssee~?

**GRUUUUU~!**

My stomach whinned and made my whole body collapse on the cold road flooring. Damn it, i swear ill curse this day even if its already cursed. But what now? My tummy is already complaining and i bet the worms inside it is already begging for food, if i had one of course.

When i remembered something, my face brightened and and cupped the right pocket of mine. Aki~sa gave me 5 chocolate bars after i went home to take a break. Oh, Aki~sa! Youre truly a heavens glory! I took one chocolate bar and opened it with my teeth in a swift moment. When the wrapper was already removed, i made a big bite that almost got my fingers bitten. I chewed it with a delighted expression and unfortunately for me this food is not infinite that i have to finish it. Aki~sa is so nice to give me this, as expected from my right-hand maiden.

I stood and dusted myself. I was about to continue my walking but when i looked at my left side, i was surprised to see an abandoned park that came from nowhere. Was that park in there when i fell? Oh well, i was planning to take a rest in the first place.

_'Sorry to barge in uninvited...'_

Then i looked for a swing which was in the corner of the park. It was already rusty and seems to be 5 years unused but its still functional. I seated at the left side of it then started to swing myself while i get back to my never ending ace-problem. If i was there, could i change everything? I wish i was there. Even though i would die, at least i risked my life just to save the person i admired. If only i could... I wish...

"I was there and changed his fate..." I sighed and mentally slapped myself. Change people's fate? Ridiculous! I couldn't even change my own fate! So how do i change other's fate? This is pathetic. Really impossible...

"Do you wish to go to the new world?" the chains of the swing im using suddenly broke making me fall in the ground with my back. I viewed upon the person who was in front of me but in a upside down view. This person seemed to be a 6 or 7 years old loli wearing an open grey coat and bandages on her chest part. If shes putting something like that on, she might as well be injured or just hiding something in her body. I frowned at her but didn't mind to sit up or change my position.

"Oi, chibi. Don't go scaring people off and break chains of a swing with someone in it. And its already evening so why are you here? Your parents might be looking for you and what are you saying-" I stopped and looked at her with confused eyes.

"What did you say again?"

"Do you wish to go to the new world?" she said with a blank expression that you cant tell if she's lying or not. Her eyes seemed to reveal nothing but a void of darkness that blocks her soul away. Come to think about it, i didn't even feel any presence. Its like... She has no life...

"If thats what you wish, i shall grant it..." she slowly reached her hand to me while i couldn't even do anything but look at her. Its like by body knows that im gonna be fine and its okay. But is this girl playing pranks on me? or is this the new way of kidnapping people? I dont know. All i know is that everything when dark on the moment she touched my forehead.

* * *

**[Normal]**

Its just a normal day in the New World where pirates go sailing around and search for their so-called romance. Today's weather is quite unusual for it is stable and undisturbed, a perfect climate to relax and sleep. As for our beloved captain of the Mugiwara crew Monkey D. Luffy, tried his best to sleep off his boredom but fail to comply to himself. He groaned and covered his face with his straw hat. Its been an hour and his eyes still refuses to close for a little rest. Its quite unusual for him since he sleeps instantly when he wants to. When his eyes finally felt heavy and sleepy, a large splash on the sea made him look at the source of the sound and saw his first-mate swim towards someone under the water. Where did that mystery guy came from? Maybe these next days wont be boring him anymore...

**[TBC]**

* * *

**A message from the original author (JuneBinoya): Yo guys~! Im soooo sorry that i have to stop writing the fic and have someone else re-vise it for me. But im really in a big problem that i cannot accept easily. I wish you guys understand. Anyway, Ai~san will hndle the whole story and will try his best to make the fic better than before. Dont worry guys! Even though he's bad at making a conversation, hes a good guy. I bet hes really happy to write this fic. Please be good at him too, cause his mood swings are pretty much worse than an old lady who's already a menopause. I bet he wont write this but if he does then its for his own amusement. So guys, im letting you handle Ai~san. Bye guys~~  
**

**Please enjoy the fic and wait for the next update. Oh, and please dont forget to review if you want to, if you dont no one is forcing you. I shall bid my goodbye and plan for the next chapter.**

**Sayonara... **

**~System**


	2. Struggles with Sanity and Logic

**We have meet again my dear readers. You have to thank me cause i decided to continue this story even if i have arguments with the owner. Oh yeah, i did say that this story is more different than the original one? Ok, time to start...**

* * *

**[Struggles with Sanity and Logic]**

**[Luffy]**

_Huh? Did i just saw something fall from the sky? Is it a bird? Can i eat it? Should i ask Sanji to roast it?_ I looked at Zoro who just surfaced from the water with... A guy? _Awww... No food_ :'(

"Luffy! Take us up!" Zoro shouted at me. I nodded then stretched my arms around them and pulled them upward. Well, did i ever say that i over did it?

"Luffyyyyyy youuuu iiidddiiiootttt!" Ohhhh! I never thought Zoro likes flying :D

*PLOP* Hmm? Oh, the guy landed on the ship... Good for him!

"Oiiii! Wake up! You cant sleep in there!" i poked his back and shivered when i felt the cold water on my finger. He's freezing!

"Chopper! Cast away found! He's cold as ice cream!" them i drooled the thought of ice cream but i returned to reality when i felt the guy move his arm.

"I-it hurts..." i made him face me and saw his pained looking face "...I-i..." i stared at him for awhile. This guy... is hurt?

"Chopper!" I called him again and saw him run towards us. He checked the guy out if he's ok

"He said something hurts..." i told him and he just looked at me questioningly

"He doesn't seem to be wounded... Let's-" before Chopper could say anything, I carried the guy to the sick bay. _He doesn't want to get hurt anymore..._

* * *

Its been 2 days since the guy was found and he's still sleeping. I wonder what he's dreaming. _Is it food? Oh yeah, im hungry. Is he hungry too?_

"Luffy?" I hummed and looked at Nami who made a worried face. What? Is she hungry too?

"You look like you are thinking something... What's wrong?" i raised a brow and looked at her then suddenly...

**GRUUUUU~!**

She looked at me weirdly as i shake my head saying 'its not me'

**GRUUUUU~!**

Her brow twitched in irritation that made me look at her in horror

"Its not me! I swear!" she raised her fist and was about to punch me but we heard a loud '**BANG**' on the sick bay

"Aki...sa..." we both looked at the guy who went out of the door with a weird aura around him. _So, he was hungry._

* * *

**[Enigma]**

I reached for the meat that was in front of me and devoured it at once. 2 days... **2 DAMN DAYS OF SLEEPING AND 4 TOTAL DAYS OF NOT EATING FORMAL FOOD.** _Can you blame my greed?_

"So..." i looked at Zoro who was looking at me with a '_what-the-hell-is-this-a-__dinosaur_' look "...who are you again?" I swallowed all the contents on my mouth and drank the water beside my plate

"I am called Ichiyami D. Enigma, a rorouni (wanderer)..." i said with a sincere face. **Well**... **At least what i said is true**...

"And how did you end up falling from the sky?" -Luffy

"Because i was sent flying..."

"You can fly?" -Luffy

"I dont know... Ask the earth's gravitational force..."

"What's that?" -Luffy

"Science..."

"What's Syans?" -Luffy

"It is something that you dont know..."

"Why dont i know that?" -Luffy

"Ask yourself why..."

"..." -Luffy

"..."

"Can it poop?" -Luffy

"**WILL YOU GUYS STOP FOOLING AROUND!**" Nami punched us on the head but good for me that i covered my head but had my hands crushed xD :P

"I was only answering your questions sincerely..." i pouted at them and looked at my shoes with great interest. Well, if you all think that i am totally completely surely fine then... you're all wrong... Because...

**ASDFASDFADASDFASDFA! WHO THE HELL WOULD BE FINE TO SEE SOMETHING THAT ISNT BOUND TO EXIST?!** _In the reality, that is..._

So... Why do i act so calm? Well, its because if you show people your weakness, they'll find it as opportunity to attack. Who knows if these guys im with is a fake?

"Umm... Ehhhh... Well..." i scratched the back of my head and Looked at everyone in the kitchen with pleading eyes. Lol im a puppy...

"Hey, this is no vocabulary class so spit it out..." Sanji said while taking the dishes to the sink.

"Can i stay for a while?" i said in a low voice that's barely heard

"Sure! I think you're cool and strong so it wont be bad to take you as our nakama." I looked at Luffy who smile's widely at me but was replied with a frown by me. I can sense the others disagreeing and of course i cant accept it, Im not the type of person who serves.

"I'm-"

"YOSH! WE HAVE A NEW NAKAMA! LET'S THROW A BANQUET!" Luffy shouted that made me tightened my fist and slammed it on the table. I can see Sanji's angry reaction and the other's surprised reaction. Im sorry...

"I do not accept this kind of invitation, MUGIWARA no LUFFY... But i'll accept the travelling, ill pay for it when i meet my nakama..." then i walked out the kitchen and wondered at the deck.

_If i have to kneel and grovel on the ground... I will do it. Even though it takes my pride and dignity, ill do it all... For the sake of everyone..._

**[TBC]**

* * *

**I couldnt get the Luffy character at all... Im quite confused on how he acts and thinks to situations so i tried my best to come up with a laugh scene but i swear that the next update will pe as funny as fuck.**

**~System**


End file.
